Episode 19: Hijirisawa Shonosuke-san
is the nineteenth episode of Osomastu-san. Characters *Shonosuke *The Sextuplets (Along with their girly counterparts) *Chibita *Hatabō *Iyami *Dekapan *Dayon *Totoko Plot Another Emergency? ' The episode starts off with what was seen in the beginning of the first episode, only to be replaced by Shonosuke and his many brothers as they cheer for having an episode. However, it quickly ends as the producers didn't know what else to do with them as the segment ends. Period Drama Osomatsu The production team declares the release of a collection of "Osomatsu Jidaigeki". The sub-stories are as follows: An Old Era Detective Shonosuke is found dead in a trench and Chibita quickly runs off to tell detective Osomatsu. However, Chibita spends too much time exclaiming "Damn it! Idiots!" while running, that he can simply utter nothing else when he finally finds Osomatsu. The Painful Sunglasses Wanderer Hatabo is bullied by some gangsters and Karamatsu comes to his rescue. However, Karamatsu manages to cut up Hatabo and himself instead. The gangsters are scared by the sight. What's In The Box? Todomatsu plays a corrupt official and is meeting Iyami, who tries to make Todomatsu receive some mysterious gift. Suspicious of Iyami's sudden kindness, Todomatsu decides that the box must contain a bomb and refuses to receive it. When Iyami tries to stop Todomatsu from calling "Choromatsu-niisan", Todomatsu accidentally opens the box and it turns out that a bomb is inside, causing a violent explosion in the mansion. Dayon's Poems Dayon sits with Dekapan and makes haiku on everything he sees. However, he ends every poem with "Dayon" which annoys Dekapan. Ninja Fappymatsu Choromatsu becomes a ninja and uses his skills to enter a house. There, he finds something and gets happy but is quickly discovered by Totoko. It turns out that he's (once again) entering Totoko's house with Ninja skills to steal Totoko's equipment for "personal entertainment". She demands "Fappymatsu" to return the bamboo stick he's stolen, but he tearfully refuses. Maternity Test Two female Dayons go to Judge Dekapan with each of them declaring herself to be the mother of the child Dayon. Dekapan orders them to stretch a cheek of the child Dayon, and plans to declare the winner when one of them lets go of the child (to relieve the child from pain). Court Secretary Chibita quickly finds out the flaw of the method, because child Dayon doesn't feel pain at all, no matter how far his cheek is stretched. Mansion of Discs Choromatsu is walking around his mansion when he hears a ghostly scream out of the well. The ghost turns out to be "Todogiku" (Todomatsu) and he starts counting plates. While Choromatsu briefly passes out as Todogiku counts to 9, he regains his sense when he finds out that Todogiku just keeps counting, and that he's actually counting porn DVDs. In the next morning, Todogiku finally finishes counting (6524 discs), and accuses Choromatsu for stealing another one. Choromatsu, annoyed, asks whether one disc still matters to Todogiku's collections. Too Much Talking A group of officials (Ichimatsu being one of them) gathers outside a temple and see Jyushimatsu-Taishi-sama coming out. Ichimatsu remarks that Jyushimatsu-Taishi-sama can hear every individual sentence even when 14 people talk to him simultaneously, and decides to experiment on the claim with everyone else. Instead of answering each person's saying, Jyushimatsu-Taishi-sama beats everyone up for talking too much and annoying him. Girlymatsu: Single Old Ladies The next segment has the Girlymatsu (as old women) hang at a restaurant. The women embarrass each other by telling them about the times that they lost their money to men when they were younger. They then spot Brad Pitt out the window and try to catch a glimpse of him as the segment ends. Choromatsu Rising Choromatsu enters the room (with only Osomatsu and Todomatsu inside) and declares that he's going to quit being an Otaku. Annoyed by his repeated hollow declarations, Todomatsu gets angry but Osomatsu is so used to this that he responds half-heartedly. Todomatsu finds out that there's a green glowing ball rising outside the house, and deduces that it's Choromatsu's self-awareness. Choromatsu asks whether this is his pride, and Osomatsu responds that the ball is just a "sub-species" of it. Osomatsu and Todomatsu then present their "self-awareness balls" to Choromatsu, while the audience can see those of Ichimatsu, Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu. To solve Choromatsu's problems, Osomatsu and Todomatsu brings him to a shopping street, in order to hit on girls or offer free hugs. Choromatsu first dares Osomatsu and Todomatsu to do the same, with Osomatsu duly doing it (and getting beat up by a girl) while Todomatsu refuses by stating that he only fights winnable battles. Osomatsu then picks out passing girls for Choromatsu to hit on, only to be turned down by him on every attempt. Enraged, Osomatsu beats up Choromatsu but is stopped by Todomatsu, who sees Choromatsu's self-awareness ball growing out of control. Scared, both Todomatsu and Osomatsu run away by exclaiming a "Self-awareness Big Bang" has happened. A few days later, Choromatsu's self-awareness ball is found hovering above Sutabaa, with tentacles hanging out. Choromatsu himself is seen in the cafe, acting as a businessman, with "smartphones" and "tablets" made with cardboard. Osomatsu and Todomatsu ponder that a "monster" has been created. Trivia *The "Maternity Test" segment is a reference to the Biblical story, The Judgement of Solomon. *The "Mansion of Discs" segment is a reference to the story, Banchō Sarayashiki. *The "Too Much Talking" segment is a reference to Prince Shotoku. **The audience can actually hear Ichimatsu's speech to Jyushimatsu-Taishi-sama: "Question: What water-body in Tomigusuku, Okinawa is designated as Wildlife Protection Area in 1977?" The answer to the question is "Manko", which in Japanese also means female genitals. Some fans believe that Jyushimatsu-Taishi-sama beats everyone up because he knows Ichimatsu is asking a dirty question, meaning that his hearing ability has been positively proved. *In "Choromatsu Rising", Choromatsu declares that he would offer free hugs. After a while, Karamatsu is seen as putting this exact scheme into action, despite him not being present beforehand, and no girls paying any attention to his offer. *The eyecatch after the "Dayon's Poems" segment references Edo poet, Basho Matsuo. *Choromatsu narrates the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes